Dumping Ground One Shots
by 3 Hunger Games
Summary: Basically a bunch of random one shots about the people at the dumping ground and what happens there! Requests are open so plz do tell me what u want to hear and more and likely I will write it!
1. Chapter 1

This going to be a series of one shots.

Please send me any ideas u have:

-Pairings ex.(Ryan/Tee, Tyler/Carmen, Mike/Mayi)

\- Setting ex. ( School, House, park, cinema)

\- Summary ( does not have to be detailed, but i need know what u are wanting)

\- Details ( This does not have to be included but if u know exactly what u want then it might help)

\- and thats it so when u review if u can keep it in that order:

Pairing

Setting

Summary

Details (if u wish)

Thank u guys also their will be times when requests are open and closed ( so i dont have an overload of requests to fulfill but u probaly wont want to send one anyway and ill just have to make them up haha xx) so look out for that!

Plz request it would make me so happy!

 _ **REQUESTS ARE NOW OFFICIALLY OPEN!**_


	2. Sleeping Couples!

_**WELCOME TO THE DUMPING GROUND**_

 _ **Sleeping Couples**_

" Hi, my names floss and i'll take you on a tour of a what a good day here is like" says Floss

Bailey's POV

" Aww, your such a sore loser Tyler admit it I won" Ryan said.

" Fine you won I was just having a bad day" replies Tyler.

" wanna watch some TV with us Bailey" asks Tyler.

" huh" i reply. I must of zoned out cause they finished the game 10 minutes ago.

" yeah sure" I say.

Carmen's POV

ugh here they come the three musketeers, I just know they are coming to watch tv well not this time me,Tee and Jody are watching Teen Wolf.

" oh my god theirs Stiles" squeals Tee

" He's nothing compared to Isaac" says Jody

" guys, please here comes Scott" I say.

" move out the way ladies it's our turn " says Ryan sitting next to Tee a little too close might I add.

" em No Teen wolf is on back to back episodes we are watching it, you may stay but we are still gonna watch and here " I say.

The boys all look at eachother and shrug. Bailey sits so close to me I can feel his breath on me gross but I kinda like it.

Tee's POV

eww eww eww Ryan is sitting too close, he hates me, why would he do that? unless he dosn't hate me, I turn to him and he winks at me!

Ryan's POV

We have been watching this crap for an hour now but I'm still watching it cause Tee watches it.

Suddenly this guy came up and Tee had a freaking mini something attack like she just squealed and said " OMG, he's so HOT, I love him so much, so so much" and something just clicked inside me if i didnt do something quick she would like a fictional character more than me.

Tyler's POV 

Haha Ryan's getting jealous because Tee likes a fictional character more than him.

Jody's fallen asleep on me. haha cannot contain my happiness but I don't want to move cause then she'll move and wake up.

Bailey's so happy too cause Carmen's snuggled into him now. They look so cute!

HALF AN HOUR LATER

" OMG SOOOOOOOOO HOOOOTTTTT, LOV MMMMMMMM" Tee was shouting out about how much she loves this fictional character but now ryan's given her a bear hug so she will shut up, he really getting jealous.

6 hours later

Bailey and Carmen have fallen asleep next to each other after kissing eachother

Jody is still asleep on me.

Tee is falling asleep but " No need to get jealous, I'll always love you more than Stiles and that's saying something " Tee whispers to Ryan and then she kisses him on the cheek, gets a blanket, covers them in it and then snuggles into his arm and fall asleep.

" I wasn't jealous i was, just, love you too babe" he whispers to the now sleeping Tee and then falls asleep with her in his arms.

" Night guys " I say to a room of sleeping couples.

Floss's POV

" look it's way past my bed time you gotta go" floss says before ushering you out and slamming the door on your face!

 _ **WELCOME TO THE DUMPING GROUND**_

 **So I know's it crap but I promise the rest will be better I just felt like I needed to put something up no matter how rubbish!**

 **plz keep sending in requests, I'm really enjoying the ideas and inspiration for some one shots!**

 **Can't wait to write them unfortunately im busy the next couple of weeks so I will try and make some time for this but in the mean time keep sending in ur requests, reviews and feedback it really helps and inspires me to write more knowing someone is actually reading it! 3 Hunger games xx**

 **REQUESTS STILL OPEN**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE:MUST READ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I am so so so so very sorry!**

 **I haven't been able to update, school has been pretty hectic and I feel like I've been a foot deep in homework and tests.**

 **I really hope you can understand!**

 **I hate reading a story/fanfic and I'm really into it and I'm loving it and then it stops cause the author has yet to update and it really annoys me cause I just want to keep reading but I totally get it it's really hard to keep up with this and school/work and social life etc.**

 **I get it and I guess that's why your support and understanding means alot cause sometimes I fell like i'm letting you down by not updating or updating a crap chapter. and I'm really sorry for that.**

 **I would also like to say Please keep sending requests and reviews cause they really inspire me and give me good and critical feedback on my work and it does help.**

 **Please also don't think if you send a request I won't read it, It's not true I honestly read all my requests and I write them down and I do mind maps on them or I prepare them or I try to make a good story out of them and I simply can't stress this enough but all the requests I have been given so far, are so incredible, the ideas are great and I can't wait to write them when I get the chance. So please keep sending in your request and reviews I read them all and I love them so much xx**

 **So once again please forgive me and understand the situation I am in right now xx**

 **I will try to write or create when ever I can xx**

Quick update:

I am currently writing the next one-shot which is actually one of the requests that you have sent me so keep a look out for that, I love the idea for it and I think it's gonna be so long It might be a 2-parter or even a 3-parter xx

Love 3 hunger games xx


	4. Ryan Reeve's Story!

_**WARNING:**_

 _ **I would just like to say before you start reading this chapter I do not want to offend anyone in any shape, size or form. I realise this can be a touchy subject for many people and I realise most of what I say dosn't actually happen for that type of thing. But please remember it's just a story and please don't hate or leave hateful comments, I am really sorry if I have got it all wrong but once again it's just a story. So If you do think this might trigger something or you don't want to read it then that's fine I just felt like I should warn you before you continue reading just in case.**_

 _ **Thank, 3 Hunger Games xx**_

CHILD LEFT WHEELCHAIR BOUND AFTER FALLING OUT WINDOW

Chloe Reeves was at the sweet shop with her older brother Ryan Reeves.

(SKIP TO LAST BIT OF ARTICLE)

Ryan Reeves then pushed Chloe Reeves out of the window and down to the ground below. There mother screamed, dropped all her bags and ran to her fallen child.

( END OF ARTICLE)

Deep Breaths Ryan, in out, in out, My ears were drumming, my head was spinning, beads of sweat dripped down my forehead, salty tasting tears streamed down my face feeling like hot acid.

I managed to make it to the kitchen for breakfast but I could see everyone looking at me and I realise now "It's all my fault" I say out loud in a raspy voice just before I meet the ground and pull the table cloth with me.

( TIME SKIP)

" How is he, is he going to be okay?" asked a really worried and concerned Mike.

" He will have to stay here for a week I'm afraid, he seems to have had a troubled past and its obviously just crept up and pounced back bringing a lot of memories with it. Ryan has had a massive panic attack, I've never seen anything like it, he seems to have kept things bottled up for a long time and its all just suddenly come out of him. You said he said It's all my fault before he collapsed well my bet is he blames himself for something that happened when he was younger I don't know what but it is obviously causing him lots of stress and if not fixed soon it could turn out to be full time depression and no offence but a care kid who has gone through a lot of stuff without much help or support that he should be given when he was younger the result could be quite severe. Ryan might never be able to forgive himself for whatever it is! We will keep him here overnight and see what the real problem but till then no visitors. We will call tomorrow afternoon to deliver the news and we shall go from there" Replies the apologetic nurse.

Mike could see that this was a serious situation and that he should not argue and just go home and wait for the news.

" Thank you I shall await the call and come back tomorrow " Said Mike and with that he turned on his heel and walked out the hospital doors.

Back at the dumping ground:

Tee was chewing her thumbnail she had know idea what had just happened, she was so shocked, confused and worried, if she expected anyone to just collapse crying unconscious on the floor it sure as hell would not be the cool calm and collected Ryan Reeves. The boy that teased her so much was now in hospital and she surprised herself by actually being so worried for him. Tee noticed Tyler kept looking out the window nervously waiting for Mike's car to arrive.

(Time Skip)

"And that is all I know" Says Mike.

So Ryan has had a panic attack and blames himself for something. But what? teasing me maybe but you wouldn't have a panic attack over that so what? I'm going to find out but I need someone's help

"hey Tyler, you worried about Ryan, I saw you waiting for the car earlier you two have gotten really close recently, I bet you want to know what happened to him?" asks Tee.

" I already know Tee, Ryan's ill that's all nothing to worry about, Mike said so" replies Tyler.

" Mike is just saying that so we don't know the truth, I overheard him telling May-li what the nurse said to him at the hospital, Ryan's not ill, he had the biggest panic attack, the nurse said she had never seen anything like it before, if he dosn't snap out of it soon he could have full time depression and apparently that could end severely. Tyler we need to find out what's wrong but only us, Mike and May-li can't know that we know and no one else in here can find out okay" says Tee.

" Deal, we will go visit him tomorrow maybe he can tell us what went wrong" says Tyler.

" Good idea, only one problem he's not aloud any visitors" replies Tee.

 **Authors Note:**

 **And yeah I have finally managed to find the time to update. Thank you so much to Justice237 for this incredible Idea for a story and to Dark Heart 945 for helping out a little with adding more of a dramatic flare and also to Magic Enjoy for adding to the story a Tee/Ryan element to it which gives it a whole other perspective xx in my opinion xx Love 3 Hunger Games!**


	5. Kiss Cam!

" Can't wait this is gonna be the best birthday present ever" says Tyler.

Today is Tyler's birthday in case you haven't already gathered that and today he wanted to take 7 of his friends to the basketball game of the season so Mike said he would take him and 7 friends. So Tyler and his 7 friends board the minibus, one of Tyler's friends is Ryan - the cool,calm,collected,manipulative and mean Ryan Reeves, of course he would be going to the game he's one of Tyler's closest friends but still a jerk and a**hole in my opinion.

Friend No 2 is Carmen- Tyler has had the biggest crush on her since forever, she is the only one who does not realise this.

Jody is friend No 3 and my brother Johnny No 4- which I have to admit my brother and Tyler friends was quite a shock they never quite got along until now apparently.

Harry was No 5 and Jeff No 6 Harry likes to value him as a person so he is friend No 6.

And Friend No 7 completely took me by surprise, I guess it just leaves me Tee Taylor, Tyler's 7th Friend.

So here we all are arrived at the "stadium" the game does not start for another half hour so here comes Tyler's little speech.

" Hi guys, so you are the lucky winners of being my top 7 Friends, now I realise were care kids" "No Shit Sherlock" " language" " anyway we live in a pretty messed up world and a very chaotic place, so for once I want no fights, no sadness and a bit of peace because it is my birthday I also have the seating arrangements and I want no one to be upset about these arrangements ok and also we don't have enough money for food and drink for everyone so we are in partners and we will be sharing with them" says Tyler.

Everyone grumbles a yes in reply.

" Okay so Mike is at one end and Carmen at the other, Harry will be sharing with Mike, then Jody and Johnny will be sharing , em me and Carmen are sharing so that leaves Ryan and Tee" says Tyler.

Great just my luck to be stuck with Ryan but I'm gonna do it for Tyler.

so half an hour later saw me and Ryan sipping out of the same cup too different straws but it looked like one of those drinks couples drink out of.

It's now half-time and none of us need the toilet or anything so we sit in silence and wait " NOW IT'S TIME FOR EVERYONE'S FAV HALF TIME SPECIAL " the announcer said. "KISS-CAM" We all look up at the big screen to see a cute couple kissing. I smile at how cliche it is!

Then suddenly I see Tyler on the screen and he's not alone I see me too.

I look at Tyler and he looks back and then we lean in cause you can't ignore the kiss cam it's like against the rules but then" STOP STOP I THINK WE HAVE THE WRONG COUPLE look at the boy next to her look how upset he is, jealousy in his eyes" says the announcer. I look to my left and see Ryan glaring at Tyler with everything's he's got. I look back up at the screen and Instead of me and Tyler I see me and Ryan. So Instead of turning right and leaning in, I surprise myself by turning left and leaning in and then the rest of the world blurs away and I can't even think for a moment and then just as fast as it came the camera moved on to another couple but we ( me and Ryan) just couldn't stop looking at each other. The kiss it was amazing!

When we arrived home it was late and dark so it was understandable that the rest of the dumping ground were in bed sleeping! we all said our good nights and started heading up stairs but " Tee , em thanks for coming it means a lot and thanks for kissing Ryan instead of me I could see you would rather of not kissed anyone but you didn't fuss so I'm thankful for that your a great friend, someone else wants to speak to you before you to go to sleep so Love You" says Tyler and he bear hugs me and kisses me on the cheek " Love You Too" I reply " but as really close friends" I smile and he smiles at that too. " Night" He says to me. " Night Man "He says to Ryan. " see ya Tyler" replies Ryan.

I start to head up the stairs after Tyler but " um, Tee about today " " Let's forget about it, we did what we had to do for Tyler" I say before he can finish.

"But I don't want to forget" Ryan says.

" what?" I say. " Tee you don't understand the announcer was telling the truth I was livid at the thought of someone else touching you let alone kiss you, I like you Tee more than I should, I can guarantee that " says Ryan.

I don't say anything Instead I let actions speak over words.

I hug Ryan and kiss him on the cheek and I whisper in his ear" Love You Too But Not Like Tyler, More Than A Close Friend"

 _ **Yeah, another one done, Hope u liked this Crappy piece of work! please review and let me know what u think I really appreciate it!**_

 _ **I might not be able to do update for a while I'm going away for a few days and then also revising and homework and all so... please excuse me if I haven't been updating for a while!**_

 _ **Also keep Requesting I really like ur ideas and can't wait to start building a story around them xx Love 3 Hunger Games**_


	6. TeeJohnny siblings

"so, in 5 weeks time I will be going to the army and I don't know what will happen or what the future will hold but I know that you will always be my sister and that I love you very much" Said Johnny.

Those were the last words my brother ever uttered, the last time I saw his face and the last time he will ever breathe.

Turns out is future won't hold all that much.

He will never marry or watch his children grow or see his wedding or mine.

He will never be fostered or adopted.

He will never reach a high rank in the army.

All because I was mad at him for leaving.

So he threw himself in front of a bus.

And it's all my fault, I will never forgive myself for this.

~Tee

P.s. You will always be my Brother and I love you xx

 **So... Hope u enjoyed this terrible one shot! I really felt the need to upload something xx-3 Hunger Games**


End file.
